


Cerulean Wings

by DorkyCrowStudio



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyCrowStudio/pseuds/DorkyCrowStudio
Summary: A son of Sparda returns and he has unfinished business. He must defeat his brother but along the way he picked up a unwanted guest. Let’s see how things will go!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I always wanted to do. I love Vergil and he is someone who depth is boundless and unknown. I would your guys/girls’s critique. Please and thank you. :3

Chapter 1: Return

The land was dark and the night was cold. The trees bristled in the wind and the crickets sing their chorus for the world to hear. Suddenly a light flashed and a sudden this hit the ground. A figure laid on the ground, motionless. The moonlight soon dragged, shining on the figure, revealing a man with pale, gray skin, a slim build, and lastly silver hair. A loud groan escaped from the man’s lips and started sitting up, his body in pain and his mind slowing working. His eyes opened, revealing pale blue orbs that have lost their luster a long time ago. “Where am I?” Said the main, slowly gazing towards the environment around him. He was in a forest, nearby a large lake that sat at the foot of a large black cliff that rose towards the sky. “I know this place. It can’t be....” Vergil struggles as he got up, his breathing shallow and his knees weak and shaking. “Eldritch Forest. The home of many low class demons, and a rare few bothersome ones.” A noise was heard far away, filled with growling and whispering. “ It seems the locals have awaken. I should be a good neighbor and introduce myself.” He said with a slight smirk. Suddenly panic struck his face as he realized two things; his clothes were gone and more importantly, Yamato was gone.


	2. Complications

Loud roars filled the air as the Vergil stood in panic about his little predicament. “You have got to be kidding me! at a time like this!” He growled in rage. He was in a land he did not know much of with no clothes, no Yamato, and a body that is still stiff and sore from awakening after a long time. Things were not looking well for the Dark Slayer. “I’ll have to find a weapon of some sort and place to hide in if I want to catch these little vermin by surprise.” He gazed around looking for anything that can be of use and unfortunately, he found a large stick. “....If Dante was here, I would not hear the end of it.” He picked up the large stick, carrying it as a poor substitute for his beloved katana and hid in the nearest bushes, waiting for his prey to come. A moment of silence passed, until....

“RARRRRRRGH!” A roar perverse the air and out of the trees nearby came a feline looking creature, standing on two legs, covered in ugly bronze patches of armor and rags, and a mane of cold blue flames casting light on the area around it. 

“....Leos. Great. A member of the cat-devil race.” Vergil sighed. They were considered low-class demons on their own, but in numbers they tend to be a problem and, once again unfortunate for Vergil, they always travel in packs. “I’m starting to believe my day is going to become worst, isn’t it?” Vergil said to himself, finding some small comfort in hearing his own voice. 

“RARRRRRRRRRGH!!!” Suddenly a few more Leos appear and started sniffing the air, sensing something, possibly prey for their next meal. 

“And once again, I’m right. Good one Vergil.” His right grabbed some dirt from the ground and held it steady. Even though he wasn’t a fan of it he will fight dirty if he has to, literally in this case. A Leos started sniffing closer and closer to the bushes nearby, more specifically, Vergil’s. “Almost. Almost.... Now!” He threw dirt in the creature eyes and, with energy coursing through the stick, stabbed into the feline’s forehead, trying to sink it lower and lower into its skull. “Die, pest.” After catching it by surprise and with much resistance, the demon finally died, being dragged into the bushes and stripped of its armor and, surprisingly, a sword. With a smirk Vergil, now once again Ed clothes and armed, walked out of the bushes and walked to cats and strolled boldly towards them. “Time to put the cats down.” He stated while pulling the sword out of its sheath, preparing to pounce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Crow here and I just want to say that I’m happy to continue this work. Vergil is my favorite character and throughout out this story he will grow and perhaps change. You can never know! 
> 
> P.S. thank you all for your support!


End file.
